


Cinnamon

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimball and Carolina celebrate Hanukkah together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

Kimball watched the candles of her menorah flicker from their spot on the windowsill. The air still smelled like the latkes she had made for dinner that night. She smiled to herself as she shrugged her oversized sweater back up her shoulders after it had slipped down.

Technically, this wasn't her sweater. She was wearing her girlfriend's huge sweater. If it was big on Carolina, then it was absolutely huge on Kimball. She still wore it for the familiar scent of cinnamon that hung around Carolina, even though the sweater didn't do much to keep Kimball warm or cover her up.

As if on cue, Carolina appeared behind the couch and smiled down at her. "Hey, beautiful."

Kimball's wavy, dark red hair had long ago fallen out of its ponytail that she wore at work. Kimball had had a pretty stressful day and her eyes burned slightly from staring at a computer screen. She was pretty sure that her eye makeup was a bit more smudged than Carolina had warned her about. She definitely didn't feel beautiful right now.

Carolina, on the other hand, always managed to look perfect. Her girlfriend was staring at her with a loving look in her green eyes that was reserved specifically for Kimball. One of Carolina's rare grins was twitching on her lips. "Thanks for making dinner tonight," Carolina said. She made her way around to the front of the couch and sat down next to Kimball.

"No problem. I hope that you like latkes, because we've been having them a lot lately." Kimball tugged one of her sleeves back up her arm.

Carolina slung an arm over Kimball's shoulder, pulling her closer. Kimball instantly leaned against her girlfriend's side, sighing at the saint smell of cinnamon. The ends of Carolina's red hair tickled against Kimball's forehead and she slightly wrinkled her nose at the feeling.

"I love latkes," Carolina mumbled. She looked down just as Kimball looked up at her. They both smiled tiredly at each other. Carolina hummed and ran her warm hand over Kimball's exposed shoulder. "Long day?"

"Yeah. At least we have the holiday break to look forward to," Kimball mused. She really loved her job, but sometimes working with people like Palomo and Bitters was exhausting.

Carolina hummed in agreement. She stared at Kimball for a moment, then leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. Kimball happily welcomed the kiss and smiled against her girlfriend's lips. She tasted like the applesauce that they had eaten with the latkes last night and, of course, cinnamon.

When she pulled away, Kimball pretended to glare at Carolina. "I think that you have a addiction to cinnamon."

Carolina rolled her eyes playfully and gave Kimball a little shove. "What is this, an intervention?"

"It could be. I mean, who puts cinnamon on their applesauce?" Kimball sat up to teasingly glare at Carolina.

"A lot of people do that!" Carolina insisted as Kimball shook her head.

"I just think that you have a problem," Kimball gave Carolina a fake disappointed look. Carolina rolled her eyes again. Then, she looked over at Kimball slyly, a devious look in her pretty eyes.

Before Kimball could react, Carolina reached over and dug her fingers into Kimball's side. Kimball gasped with surprise and let out a squeal as she knocked her girlfriend's hand away. This only managed to encourage Carolina. With one swift movement, she leaped over at Kimball and was on top of her. Carolina was way stronger than she looked and easily pinned down Kimball.

Using her strength to her advantage, Carolina quickly started tickling Kimball as much as she could. Carolina knew all of the spots to make Kimball break down laughing and soon enough, Kimball was begging for mercy through her hysterical giggles.

"P-please, Lina!" She gasped out. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from laughing so hard.

"Please, what?" Carolina laughed down. Her had fallen down, framing her beautiful face.

Kimball stubbornly kept quiet for a moment, then she finally burst out. "Please let go of me!"

Carolina stopped tickling her, but didn't budge. "Hmmmm... Should I really let you go?"

Before she opened her mouth to protest Carolina's weight on top of her, Kimball to a second to stare at her girlfriend. Carolina was grinning happily, her green eyes lighting up as she looked at Kimball as if she were the world. Her cyan tank top showed off her amazingly muscular arms that many people would kill for. The grip on Kimball's wrists was still gentle, despite Carolina's superhuman strength.

Still playing along, Kimball wriggled underneath Carolina. "Oh come on, it's Hanukkah!"

Carolina pretended to think it over. "It is, isn't it?" When Kimball nodded frantically, Carolina let go of her wrists. "I suppose that I'll let you go. But just because it's the holidays."

"You're so kind," Kimball commented as she looked up at Carolina through her eyelashes. She smiled at Carolina, then Kimball wrapped her arms around the back of Carolina's neck. "Come here."

Carolina leaned down at the invitation and pressed their mouths together once again. Even though Kimball teased her about it, she absolutely loved the taste and the smell of cinnamon that always hung around her girlfriend.

The two of them broke apart and smiled at each other. Carolina rested her forehead against Kimball's collarbones and let of a little huff of air. Kimball snorted at the sensation of Carolina's breath against her neck. They stayed like that, completely basking in each other's company.

It was when Kimball had started to drift off to sleep when Carolina finally sat up. "I have a Hanukkah present for you," she told Kimball. Carolina stood up, untangling herself from her girlfriend. "Lemme go get it, one sec."

With that, Kimball was left alone once again. She sat up and pulled her hair back into its usual ponytail. As she waited for Carolina to come back, Kimball wondered what Carolina had gotten her. The two of them had promised to not get each other expensive gifts.

After a moment, Carolina came running down the stairs with a small, wrapped box in her hands. Kimball raised an eyebrow and stared at her girlfriend with curiosity. "I thought that we said no presents this year."

Carolina gave kimball a breathless smile and she sat down next to her on the couch. "You said no pricey presents. I didn't spend a single dollar on it, I swear." She carefully placed the colorful box in Kimball's lap and held up her hands in a defensive, teasing way.

Kimball sighed and gave Carolina a look of exasperation. She should've known that her clever girlfriend would find a way to get around the one rule. Turning her attention to the gift in her lap, Kimball made a small rip in the Hanukkah styled wrapping paper. With one swift motion, she pulled it off of the box. Then, Kimball was able to pull the lid off and look at what Carolina had gotten her.

Inside the box was a golden necklace with a heart locket. Kimball instantly recognized the piece of jewelry and she looked back up at Carolina in shook. "This is your necklace."

Carolina smiled gently at Kimball and reached over to pull the locket out of the box. "I told you that I didn't spend anything on it." She started to fiddle with the clasp as Kimball shook her head.

"I... But it's yours!" Kimball weakly protested as Carolina moved to brush her hair to the side. Carolina carefully placed the necklace around Kimball's neck.

"It's yours now. There's a picture of us inside the locket."

Kimball's hand flew up to grasp at the charm. This necklace was one of Carolina's most prized possessions. She couldn't believe that she was actually giving it to her.

Love flooded through Kimball and she wrapped her arms around Carolina. "Thank you," she whispered in her girlfriend's ear, breathing in the warm and welcoming smell of cinnamon.


End file.
